Ryuzaki's Halloween
by Nostalgic-Romance
Summary: Writen quickly, made sense at two in the morning. Ryuzaki drags Light trick-or-treating, and speaks of the average Halloween for him. Again, don't expect the best quality, but read for s--ts and giggles. One shot


Someone shoot me D:

Someone shoot me D:

All I've been doing is my music shuffle thing and now we're 32 minutes into Halloween, and I'm just starting my Halloween fic. I NEED to get it up on Halloween. Yeah.

So if this comes out the other end weird, just remember: It made sense on four hours of sleep.

--

Light beat his head lightly against the brick wall.

"Raito-kun, please stop that. If you don't, you might really be dead. And I doubt anyone would notice."

"Ryuzaki, why are we trick-or-treating? I'm eighteen, and I know you're older than that. And don't say no one would notice. Fake blood is only so real."

"Normally, I would leave you behind, but if you come, we can carry more candy. I would leave you behind if you smashed your brains onto the brick, too."

"You are where I get my murderous rage from, you know that?"

"You can still carry candy."

As you may have guessed, Ryuzaki and Light waited patiently outside a house for candy. The Jack-o-lanterns that lined the porches off all the homes on the street were lit brightly with menacing faces and unique designs. Young children ran about, knocking on doors, laughing with their friends…

And in the middle of it were two adult men, trick-or-treating.

An elderly woman opened the door, bowl of candy in hand.

"Trick or treat!" Ryuzaki said, almost too enthusiastically. After a moment, he jabbed Light with his foot.

"Trick or treat."

The woman eyed them for a moment, as almost every person had so far, but gave Light a handful of candy, and happily dished some out to Ryuzaki, for costume effort.

"Happy Halloween."

"Thank you very much." Ryuzaki recited, monotone, as always.

Light had the imaginative costume idea of 'ninja', specifically an antagonist in a popular kid's anime. Oh, did Light make a good Itachi. He had the facial expressions built in; all that was left was buying a coat from a thrift store and having his little sister sew big red clouds on it.

Ryuzaki, on the other hand, had gone very traditional: Zombie. He had been a little less 'do it yourself', opting to find a costume store that sold fake wounds for movie makeup. Aside from that, he just wore his normal jeans and shirt, with a few rips added for effect.

As the two walked from the house, headed for the next, Ryuzaki showed one of his rare smiles.

"What are you so happy about? The candy?"

"I have several reasons to be happy. The candy is the least of it."

"Okay…" Light continued cautiously. "Like what?"

"I'll tell you, but I hope you know that it means I think over my word carefully before saying them. I still suspect you."

"Yeah, fine. I was just curious."

"Where I come from, there's a group of children, and we're a kind of family, because none of them have families, you see."

"I do."

"And they always went trick-or-treating with me. Or more so, I went with them. It's not something I could decide. One of them rather likes chocolate, and is quite aggressive, so the younger of them always had his candy stolen."

"They seem unique."

Ryuzaki smiled even wider. "They are. Let me continue. One of them isn't interested in much but computers, and happens to be friends with the one who likes chocolate, so he ends up without candy, too. There's one who just liked to imitate me, but he grew up a good while back. He actually died earlier this year, which is sad. And most of the other children, well, they are just children. They like candy, they like their friends…"

"Sound's like you're a makeshift father for them, Ryuzaki."

"I would guess so. Three of them always managed to get me to sit down with them and watch a movie when we all got back. Of course I consumed so much some years I'm surprised I haven't developed diabetes. I'll tell you a secret, Light, Halloween is my birthday, as well."

"That's a coincidence. It seems like it would be a huge day for you. The biggest thing Halloween has ever been in my family is trying to get me to take Sayu out every year when she was younger."

"I can't see why you wouldn't want to go."

"Why?"

"Light, it's free candy."

Light couldn't argue with such logic.

"But, maybe I- it's… Ryuzaki, I hate you, oh _so _very much."

"I hate you too."

"And at the end of the week, we'll have driven each other to an early grave with hatred?"

"True."

--

To get that last bit, you must remember that L died five days later… yes.


End file.
